


By your Side

by VengeanceGates99



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Boyfriends, Graphic, Husbands, M/M, Murder, Synacky - Freeform, Violence, Zacky Vengeance - Freeform, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, synyster gates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceGates99/pseuds/VengeanceGates99
Summary: Brian Haner, Murderer, Never caught. No one has ever found out who committed the gruesome crimes and who keeps doing them. Only Brian truly knows, well, and his husband Zacky.Zacky is as normal as it comes, for him to be married to a serial killer. Before Zacky met Brian he had a steady job at a small café in a shopping mall, he lived in a small apartment on the darker side of town, and he went to college. All of which was abandoned to move out into the country with his new found love months after they were together. You think Zacky would be scared, or even terrified, of his husband and his actions. But the thing was, Brian was so very kind and loving, he didn’t go out of his way to be angry with anyone and he was always polite to other people. This is a story of two lovers, which never left each other’s sides.





	By your Side

The days were always hot in Cali, every day of the year it seemed the heat never left. Brian loved it, it was a comforting warmth he’s been surrounded in since he was, pretty much, born. This is why he often took long walks from his isolated home in the somewhat country of California. As he walked he thought about small things, what he should do in the house, what he should get for lunch, who he should make his next victim – I guess that one isn’t so simple.  
As he scanned the area his eyes landed on the shopping mall. He started heading towards it, he could look around a little and grab some lunch then head home. As he approached the stores he saw a small café, which he decided it would be a nice place to grab a coffee and rest for a little before he continued to walk around the shopping mall.  
As soon as the doors opened he was instantly surrounded by the strong smell of coffee, which he didn’t mind one bit. While he walked closer to the counter he read the menu, deciding a small coffee would be fine, then his eyes landed on the cashier. He was….beautiful..? His eyes were a vibrant green color, which Brian had never seen such a strong green in someone’s eyes before. His lips were full and a rosy color, with snakebites sitting on each side. Brian found that he thought this man was, probably, the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire existence.  
“May I help you, Sir?”, A voice snapped Brian out of his thoughts which he knew was the beautiful strangers. He thought about how his voice was a perfect match for the strangers look, then he gave a small smile to him.  
“Just a small coffee please” Brian said as normal as he could without making it obvious he was scanning over the cashiers features.  
“Okay, that will be 1.75, sir” The cashier replied with a friendly smile.  
Brian gave him the money for the coffee, then looked at the cashiers name tag. Zachary.  
Zachary was the name of this beautiful stranger that has enchanted Brian, who has claimed to never find anyone as beautiful as the stranger, which he now knew as Zachary.  
Zachary returned a moment later with the coffee and flashed Brian a smile.  
“Thank you”  
Brian nodded in return with s charming smile, grabbed the coffee, then went to a small table in the corner of the café to take his rest, and maybe just keep analyzing Zachary.

 

Brian found himself stopping by the café more and more in his free time. Of course not for coffee, he was there to get to know the beautiful cashier in which he had become attracted to. Zachary worked Tuesday through Saturday, and Brian showed up every day on those days.  
Zachary had started to prepare his same small coffee minutes before the man actually came every day at exactly 11:35, he expected him every day and Brian always came on time. The two had become friends over the two months Brian had returned to the café. Zachary would sit with Brian and chat when the café had a little number of people, sometimes it was just the two, and it would just be them and their conversations.  
Zachary had started to dwell feelings for his new found best friend, he would be in anticipation for the man to walk through the doors everyday so he could have small conversations with him. He knew this was the highlight of his day.

 

Brian had spent most of his time out of the house to go see his, now, favorite person. Zachary was a very interesting person to Brian and he enjoyed his time with him. But because of the time he has spent away from his house, he hasn’t been able to continue his favorite hobby, Killing.  
As much as it hurt him a little to say it, Brian decided he would have to skip his daily visit today to plan his next murder. He would have to walk around a different area and find someone vulnerable and who Brian himself would like to disembowel. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door, saddened by the fact he would not see his fascinating best friend. 

 

Zacky felt a twinge of sadness internally after Brian had not shown up, then he felt worry.  
Why had Brian not shown up? He NEVER missed his mark for the past two months and a half….i hope he shows up tomorrow…please let him be okay..  
Zacky plagued his mind with harsh situations of what could have happened to his best friend, and crush. As he locked up the store his mind still flooded with worry for Brian. He grabbed his small bag that now held his work uniform, and headed out the door. He didn’t have a car to drive home so he often found himself walking to his apartment, which was a 20 minute walk from the shopping center.  
It’s not that he hated walking. He just rather be home quicker so he could shower and settle down for the night. He was very thankful for the weather in Cali, it was warm most the year, it made it where he didn’t have to worry about freezing half to death.  
Zacky couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to Brian, still wondering if he was okay or if he just couldn’t make it. Or maybe he just didn’t want to come anymore....  
He shook that thought out of his head and focused on his walk home, so he could finally take his warm shower.

Once Brian had finally found his next victim, he would follow them around for a few days, learn their schedule, and get them when it would be convenient. He had found someone near the park, a man who intrigued Brian in the worst way possible. The man stuck out to Brian for one strange reason, he had been seen before, talking to Zachary. He knows he shouldn’t feel jealous but he couldn’t help but feel it when it came to other men or women chatting with Zachary in a flirting manner.  
Brian studied him closely, eager to end his life so he would no longer bother his Zachary. Brian followed him around for two hours, without the man noticing, until they ended up at the man’s house. Then Brian went his own way. He felt guilt for not seeing Zachary today, but tomorrow he would make the deadline and reassure the beautiful man that he was okay and he didn’t forget about him.


End file.
